The invention relates to disc- and plunger-type dosing machines with intermittent operation that are particularly suitable for packaging doses of loose product in hard gelatin capsules or other containers. In this specific field of the art the invention has to do with improvements for making such machines more reliable, more accurate and easier to use when varying the volume of the doses to be produced, as well as for limiting product losses and for eliminating machine component wear.